Not Your Enemy
by Sammy.Baby.Loves.Cullens
Summary: Takes place during New Moon. Edward left but everyone else stayed behind. Bella is heartbroken and finds someone to lean on after he proves to her that it's ok. A story inspired by Jesse McCartney's 'Not Your Enemy'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own the plotline…**

**Chapter 1:**

**JPOV**

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! How could I have attacked her? Over a paper cut! Alice and the entire family is definitely disappointed especially Alice, Esme, Carlisle, and Bella.

Bella!

I just almost hurt my brother's love. I need some more self - control. I must get it together. I need to go for a run. I need to get away from everyone. They don't want me – they can't.

*****

After a few days, I decided to come back to Forks. I went back to the Cullen house.

"Hey, everybody." I said.

"Jasper!" Emmett yelled like a little girl. I was suddenly hit by a wave of remorse.

"What's with the remorse?" I asked.

"Son, welcome back." Carlisle greeted. I nodded. I felt more remorse.

"Jasper, Edward left." Esme informed me.

"What?"

"Edward had to leave. He couldn't stay with Bella anymore. He didn't want to hurt her and I refused to leave her." Alice said,

"Oh. It's all my fault…" I took off running. I heard a few Jasper's but that just pushed me to run faster.

*****

I ran up to the treaty line. I couldn't pass it. I decided to take a walk through the forest to clear my mind and give me some time.

I smelt Edward.

I was hit by a strong wave of pain, depression, self-loathing, and many more horrible emotions. They made my knees buckle. Then I was hit by a scent of freesia and a hint of strawberry.

Bella!

I followed the scent and there she was. Bella was lying on the forest floor in fetal position whispering, "Come back" and "He's gone." I wasn't sure what to do. I ran to her house – Charlie wasn't home yet – and found the letter Edward wrote, posing as Bella.

_Dad,_

_Went for a walk in the forest._

_B_

That jerk imitated her handwriting perfectly! Two can play at that game. I threw out his note and wrote a new one.

_Dad,_

_I went to a sleepover at Alice's for a few days. _He'_s gone. _

_B_

I attached the note to the refrigerator with a magnet and ran back to Bella. I picked her up, bridal style. She inhaled and then sighed while I was hit with another wave, now with disappointment. Her pain and depression kept on getting stronger; soon it was going to affect me. I ran with her to the house. She needed to be in a comfortable place where people can watch her.

As I began running, she clutched to me as if her life depended on it. It wasn't from fright but from need. She needed someone to lean on and I felt like I was the only one who could help her with that. I owed it to her anyways.

I made _him_ leave.

I ran into the house, the door was already open – Alice. Esme looked at me with heroism and looked at Bella with concern.

Bella had her eyes open but she looked distant, like she was in her own little world.

**A/N: So what do you think? My first shot at a J/B story. I love them together for some reason. Tell me what you think. Review. =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own the plotline…**

**Chapter 2:**

**JPOV**

"No! Don't!" Bella said after her heart rate accelerated and her emotions drastically changed. It hurt me. "Get off of me!" She yelled at me. I was only trying to comfort her,

"Bella?" I gently asked, sending out a calming vibe. I held on to her but she struggled to get out of my arms.

"Let me go! Do not touch me! How dare you?" She broke down crying.

"Bella!" Alice and Esme yelled in unison, running in.

"What's wrong, dear?" Esme asked. They were both concerned.

After regaining herself, Bella replied. "How could you let Jasper touch me? How could _he_ leave me? How? Why?" Bella continued to cry.

"Bella, Jasper was just comforting you. Every time he would try to leave you, you would hold on to him for your dear life." Alice told her. Bella was truly afraid of me; she felt deceit and abandonment as well – deceit was new. "Jazz, let her go."

I let Bella go and she immediately attempted to run away but she tripped. Alice caught her.

"Shhh it's okay. Don't cry." Alice comforted.

"Alice, _he _left! My heart is shattered. I'm scared and lonely." Bella bawled. Alice froze and her eyes turned distant – she was having a vision. Alice's emotions changed from concern to realization for a second. What did she realize?

"Bella…" I tried. Bella shrunk back in fear and distrust. "Why don't you trust me?"

She pondered that for a second. "I barely know you…"

"I saved you." I said and walked out.

*****

I was sitting in my room, thinking, and decided to listen to music. I didn't care what was in the stereo; I just grabbed the remote and pressed play.  
The song started with a light melody played on the piano.

_Sorry for all the times that he lied  
And left your heart hangin'  
I can't imagine what that feels like  
But that was another place  
And that was another time  
It's not fair to blame me for all his crimes  
Just for a minute give me a chance let me inside  
Just for a minute baby just for a moment  
Let me prove I'll do things right _

It was a song by Jesse McCartney - Alice's favorite song. It was called "Not Your Enemy". I heard it many times.

**BPOV**

"I saved you." Jasper said and walked upstairs to his room I assumed. I felt bad. Great. More emotions. I had to apologize. First, I had to gather the strength.

"Bella, you can do it. Go." Alice told me.

I took a deep breath and walked up the stairs. I located Alice and Jasper's room easily due to all the trauma of makeovers I went through there. Music was blasting from the room. I froze in my tracks to the melody of the song. I tried to listen to the lyrics.

_Sorry for all the times that he lied  
And left your heart hangin'  
_

The song made me cry. I ran downstairs. Esme ran up to me and held me while I cried.

"Bella, it's okay. You can talk to him when you're ready." Esme said.

"No, it's not that. The song- the song he was listening to was so, so…brought back memories and feelings." I stumbled, trying to get a hold on myself.

**JPOV**

Listening to the song, I felt a huge wave of depression hit me from the other side of the door – Bella. I heard her come up but I didn't think she'll come here. I heard her run downstairs after a few seconds.

"Hey Bella! How are you?" I heard Rosalie, Emmett, and Carlisle say as they walked in. Bella continued to cry.

"She's afraid of Jasper." Esme informed them.

"Why?" Rose asked. I ran downstairs.

"She feels deceit." I stated.

"Deceit? Why would she feel that?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know but I was holding her while she slept and when I tried to leave she would hold on to me for her dear life but when she saw me in a close to normal state…"

"Yeah…where is she?" I asked. She was just crying.

"She ran to the back after Emmett, Rose, and Carlisle asked how she was. Alice is with her." Esme informed me.

"Oh." Was all I could say. I had to see her and straighten things out. I felt like I had to for some reason.

"Jazz, not now." Alice said in a whisper as I was nearing them.

**A/N: So what do you think? I want to take it slow. The chapters will get longer and I think I'm going to write from a third person's POV. What do you think? **

**Review please…I love those. :D Alerts don't count. They are annoying. You add me as a favorite but review at least once. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own the plotline…**

**Chapter 3:**

**JPOV**

"Alice, I have to talk to her." I said. Alice thought about it for a moment and then agreed.

"Fine but be careful with what you say. One word can make her cry. I'm worried." Alice warned.

"Okay, I will be careful. We're all worried." She walked away to give us some privacy.

"Bella, it's Jasper." Bella was sitting on the patio looking at the forest in the Cullen's backyard.

"I'm sorry." We said in unison. What is she sorry for?

"What are you sorry for?" Bella mumbled.

"Let's see: I attacked you on your birthday making Edward leave you; I held on to you meanwhile you made it clear you didn't want to be near me; and I was a jerk." I said.

"It wasn't your fault that Edward left and don't fight with me. It was my fault. It's ok for the other things, I deserved it after how I yelled at you. I'm sorry." Bella said.

"No, it's not okay. I don't know what got into me. I just never saw you scared of me like that before. You weren't scared when I attacked you but then…it hurt my feelings but I deserved it. You don't have anything to be sorry about." I reasoned. I felt Bella's emotions. She was worried, scared, lonely, unsure, and suspicious.

"Why are you suspicious?" I aksed.

"You suddenly talk to me and you are suddenly worrying about me. I don't know it's just different."

"Bella, I always worried about you. You became part of this family before you even knew it. I do care for you. I was always scared to talk to you honestly. And plus you were always with Edward." Bella cringed the mention of Edward's name. "I'm sorry. Why were you scared of me? I'm sorry for all of the questions but I just can't figure it out."

"I'm not scared of you, I'm just scared to trust, love, care, etc. I don't want to get hurt. The way you were holding me just scared me. I felt deceit because you're his brother and it didn't feel right. I'm sorry. I was never close to you so that didn't feel right either. I don't want to be a burden and lean on you."

"Bella, it's okay. You can lean on me anytime you want. People usually cower from me and it would be nice for someone else to trust me. I will help you in any way I can. Do you think you can do that?"

"I'll try. I feel empty, abandoned, pained. I don't know. That is the best I can come up with." Bella started crying.

"Shh, Bella, it's okay. Let it all out. Come here." I went over to Bella and she crashed into my chest. She held onto me for her dear life again. She needed me.

"It doesn't mean that I totally trust you yet. I am sorry." Bella said.

"Bella, I have one request: stop apologizing."

I heard "Not Your Enemy" playing in my room.

_I can't imagine what that feels like  
But that was another place  
And that was another time _

Bella cried all night with me holding her. she eventually fell asleep but was still crying.

_  
_**BPOV**

Opening up to Jasper felt good. It felt right for once. I can trust him but I am scared.

I heard music blasting and the words made me cry harder.

_It's not fair to blame me for all his crimes  
Just for a minute give me a chance let me inside  
Just for a minute baby just for a moment  
Let me prove I'll do things right_

Maybe it's a message. Can Jasper be trying to do that?

*****

I woke up in Alice's room. Jasper was still holding me - I was laying on his chest. Not again. It still didn't feel right.

"Good Morning." Jasper said, releasing me. "I'm sorry. You wouldn't let me let go." He laughed. I scowled but then gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry."

"What did I say?"

"Don't apologize…" Stupid request.

"Good. Esme made breakfast. It's downstairs." Jasper told me.

"I'm not hungry…"

"No, you haven't eaten in 2 days. You have to eat. You are getting dangerously thin."

"I feel fine. I feel full." I lied. I was hungry. Right on cue my stomach growled. Jasper had a smug smile on. I never saw him smile…

I got up and was hit with such pain I fell to the floor.

"Bella!"

"Edward!" I cringed. "It hurts." I fell apart in front of Jasper.

**A/N: So, what do you think??? Review ?? Please? 2 chapter in 1 day! I love this story and I shouldn't ignore my other story but with this my fingers just type, type, type. Haha. **

**FYI: Bella is trying really hard to try to keep her emotions in check but it just hurts her more in the process. :\ **

**I will continue writing in these POVs because it has more mystery. ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own the plotline…**

**Chapter 4**

**JPOV**

Bella's breakdown was so bad that I broke down with her. The emotions were overbearing. She has to stop holding back her emotions, it was hurting her.

I heard music, music that Alice always seemed to play on cue.

_Let down your guard  
And show me your colors  
Don't fight it anymore  
Show me you're with me_

I think Bella heard it because she froze, listening, and then started crying harder. How does she have tears left?

The words were so true. It fit her situation. I hope she can trust me soon enough before she hurts herself.

After I composed myself, I gathered Bella up into my arms and sat on the bed. She continued to cry and eventually fell asleep. I was looking at the way the sunset was hitting her face features. Now I understood why Edward looked at Bella in her sleep. She is interesting.

Bella started thrashing and yelling. I sent her a calming wave but was hit with such pain that I yelped. She doesn't deserve to go through this. She is fighting my calming waves!

"How is she?" Rosalie came in. She suddenly cared deeply for Bella. She was worried. I think the pain was affecting her even if she wasn't an empath.

"Not so well. The pain she is sending out is tearing me apart but I can't leave her." I replied.

"Oh. Well I came up here to tell you that we're all going hunting. I can stay with her if you need to hunt." Rose said.

"No, go ahead. I'll hunt another time but I feel like she needs me now. Poor girl, she doesn't deserve this pain."

"Yeah. I agree. Well, see you tomorrow night."

"Yeah, bye."

**BPOV**

I couldn't take the pain. Holding back wasn't so good. I was in an aware state. I heard that the Cullens are going hunting and jasper is staying. I felt happy about that. I can get closer to him; I really do want to trust him.

Jasper grabbed the stereo remote and pushed play. The lyrics…

_Open your arms  
I'm not like the others  
So don't fight it anymore no  
What will it take for me to make you see?  
I'm not your enemy _

They seem so related to the current situation. I started to cry again, of course. Is jasper trying to get me to trust him through song? However, could he plan this – or someone else?

**JPOV **_[A/n: I like writing in JPOV better. :D]_

I turned on the stereo and "Not Your Enemy" was playing again. The lyrics always seem to match to the situation. Is this the works of Alice? I think so. But, why?

Bella was crying again but it wasn't so much from pain but more from…I couldn't pinpoint the emotion…it was something similar to…realization? Comfort? It was too mixed up and all over the place.

Bella is one of the people I have trouble reading sometimes.

Alice. I haven't communicated much with Alice the past few days. She always seemed in thought or something. With each vision, she became sadder and more determined. But why?

Bella finally fell asleep. I stared at her again. She was beautiful, now I know why Edward fell in love with her. I heard a half sigh, half gasp– Alice. Her emotions froze and then she felt acceptance. Acceptance? To what?

Maybe Alice will tell me. I have to go speak to her tonight. I felt Alice's disapproval at that decision. Why? So many questions. I hope someone can answer them!

I continued to watch Bella as she slept. She started to mumble – more like yell. "NO! COME BACK! NO! YOU YOU YOU CANNOT DO THIS! STAY! PLEASE!" she calmed down. Not for long…"MY HEART! MY HEART! It HURTS make it STOP." She was yelling bloody murder. Bella's pain was so strong that I couldn't bear it anymore. Each time she remembered it hurt her even more. That shouldn't be happening.

"Thank you." Bella mumbled. She fell into total contentment. Maybe her outbursts were a way of healing.

Bella started to stir again. This time she was waking up. Alice rushed in and sat at the foot of the bed.

"Bella! Good morning! Guess what…I think it is time for an Alice Cullen birthday party!" Alice yelled.

"Alice, I do not think she is the mood to party." I warned.

"Jasper, all she has to do is get dressed up and that's it. She doesn't have to do much. Gosh! And plus, Bella Barbie time!" Alice said and added at vampire speed. "Look at her, she looks like one of us, it's unhealthy!"

"Fine. Bella, do you agree?"

"I don't have a choice do I?" Bella questioned. Alice nodded a no. "Fine. When is it?"

"Tonight. The invitations have been sent out for weeks…" Alice said.

"What!" Bella yelled, panicked.

"Bells, don't worry. I can get everything done. I am Alice!"

"It's true." I said.

"See, now go get something to eat. You will be hungry in 3,2,and 1." On cue, Bella's stomach growled.

Bella got out of bed, showered, got dressed, and went downstairs to eat. Esme made French toast, eggs, waffles, pancakes, bacon, and sausage. Bella's eyes widened at all the food.

**A/N: So, what do you think? I'm sorry I couldn't update for a while. My mom made me do homework or I wasn't home. :\ Review please, those make me want to write more. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**JPOV**

Bella sat down and started to enjoy her breakfast. She didn't realize how hungry she was until she tasted the food. It was quite amusing watching her attack her food. It was cute.

"Bella…." Alice chimed. It's time. Bella dropped her fork in fear and turned around slowly to face Alice.

"What do you mean 'it's time'?" Bella asked.

"Bella Barbie." Alice gleamed. Bella was scared and scheming,

"Bella, don't fight it." I warned. "You will never win. I know. Trust me."

"Ugh, I don't have a way out so fine." Bella agreed. She wasn't too happy.

*****

I heard some complaining upstairs but Alice always warned me to stay away. Alice really outdid herself. She transformed the house in minutes – while Bella ate. It was amazing. Alice gets faster and faster.

Everyone was relaxing and the doorbell rang. It was the guests. I was already ready. It took me mere seconds. I opened the door and let everyone in.

They were all awe-struck. Some feared me. It was funny when they got startled because my family suddenly appeared. Rose, Bella, and Alice weren't there. Everyone else from the Cullens were greeting the guests.

I decided to sit in the corner. Something told me to sit in the view of the steps.

Rosalie descended the stairs in a red, silk halter dress with platinum heels.

"Good evening, Alice will be down shortly. Bella…" Rose said.

"No, I can't!" Bella whispered to Rosalie. Rosalie stared at her and I heard Alice yelling at her to walk down the stairs. They weren't so nice to her, very controlling.

Bella, being stubborn, didn't agree so Alice went first.

She walked down in a short, black draped dress. One strap was on her right-hand shoulder and another draped across her other shoulder. She wore purple gladiator shoes and the interlocking-ring bracelet I gave to her. She looked absolutely gorgeous and perfect as ever.

No one seemed to care because Alice and Rosalie always looked perfect. Now Alice was trying to get Bella to come down. I felt bad for her. She was barely whole and now she was forced to face everybody.

I felt a huge wave of pain. Uh-oh. Alice was stuck in a vision. She was worried, disappointed, and then accepting. Alice's emotion combinations don't make sense anymore. I ran upstairs to Bella right away. I knew what was coming.

As I was running the stairs, I was frozen. When I noticed Bella, she looked absolutely gorgeous. She had a floral print tube dress with many shades of blue and blue gladiator sandals. The dress made her flawless body look even better. Her make-up was natural but it made her features pop. She had rosy cheeks, pale blue eye shadow with eyeliner and mascara, and lip-gloss. The blue did wonders to her skin. This was her color.

I spend too much time with Alice I know all fashion details.

Bella noticed me staring and blushed a deep red. The pain was still radiating off of her. Bella was on squatting, holding her torso as if she was about to fall apart. It was concerning.

"Bella…? Are you okay?" I walked up and cautiously put my arms around her. She cringed but I didn't have it with me to let her. Her pain was hurting me. "What happened?" She sank even lower, being supported by me now.

"I- I don't know. I can't breathe, my heart feels like it's about to rip apart. I can't take it. The pain overwhelms me and – and – and – and help me! I can't take it!" Bella informed me. She started scratching her dress, trying to rip it…? "This dress is keeping me heart together, it's so tight. Jasper..." She started crying. "Help. Don't use your power, please."

I lifted Bella onto my lap and rocked her back on forth on the floor. She was crying and I started to sing, unconsciously.

_Funny how the day that he left  
I wasn't even there  
It's become a nightmare but I'll never rest  
Till you give your all  
I'll take nothing less 'til I hear happily ever after the end  
Just for a minute give me a chance let me inside  
Just for a minute baby just for a moment  
Let me prove I'll do things right  
_

I realized I was singing but I continued to anyway. As I was about to go to the chorus, Bella's pain, deceit, and fear hit me so hard that I had to hold on to my torso to stay one piece. Bella jumped up and started yelling and crying hysterically. I tried to comfort her. She yelled more.

"Get away! Don't touch me! How could you?"

Those words hurt me. As I sat there shocked and pained, Bella – being Bella – fell down the stairs. Why would Alice give her high- heels to wear?

With my instincts and speed, I caught Bella around her waist and she began to struggle to escape. I carried her to my room.

"Don't! Get away from me! NO!" She yelled. Those words hit me worse. At this point, the family was up here. I set her on the bed and she stared at me with fear. Why would she fear me? My singing isn't bad…is it?

"Son, do something." Carlisle said.

"I can't." I said and everyone stared at me shock. "I can't because she won't let me." I walked out.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review. :D **

**Why is it that people favorite and alert my story but they don't review? That's not motivating and very annoying.**

**If I get 5 reviews, a new chapter will be up.**

**BTW, the outfits are on my profile and so is the "Not Your Enemy" Poster. :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I only own the plotline… :\**

**Chapter 6**

**JPOV**

I wanted to help her but I couldn't – she told me not to. I also believe that she needs to get everything out. The pain was hurting her more and more. I had to leave I couldn't watch her like that, I couldn't listen to her words, I couldn't look into her eyes and see the fear, and I couldn't stand the pain she was sending out.

She hated me but it never hurt me when someone hated me.

She shouldn't be going through this. I wonder why she was content and then suddenly more pained, fearful, and deceitful. Edward left her; does being close to me feel like its cheating to her? Nothing is happening between us. One second she trusts me and feels content and then she fears me.

Maybe she doesn't fear _me_ but more she fears the thought of something…or someone's accusations…

No, that makes no sense.

**BPOV**

I had to stop spending time with Jasper. I am slowly trusting him but whenever I get too close I feel like I'm hurting Edward. Maybe he'll come back…

"Can I talk to Bella, alone?" Alice asked everyone. I nodded to tell them it's okay. They all shuffled out and Alice closed the door behind them.

"Bella, why do you hate Jasper? Why do you fear him? We can see it in your eyes."

"I don't hate him and I'm not afraid of_ Jasper_ but I'm more afraid to get close to him._ He…_" I looked up at Alice and she understood whom it meant. "broke me, he hurt me so bad I can't stand any more pain. What if you guys have to leave and I stay behind. I leaned on you, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and everyone else but I'm just a human. One day you can pick everything up and just leave without a second glance and that would tear me apart. I can't stand it.

"I'm also afraid to trust again. It would lead to even more pain."

Alice thought about what I said for a moment.

"Bella, don't worry about anything. Get through this pain first and we will never leave you. We love you. You are like a sister to us, and a child to Carlisle and Esme. You are part of this family no matter what. I understand you are afraid to lean on Jasper because you were never close to him but just know that he can help you.

"Bella, don't try to keep the pain bottled in. It hurts you more and it effects Jasper too. He can't stand to look at you when you're falling apart. It scares him and Emmett. Emmett is scared to touch you because you look so fragile when you fall apart. He feels like he might break you. Also, when you break down we feel the pain; we feel like empaths and Jasper has is multiple times worse.

"So please do us a favor, express your feelings. Don't worry about us. Let it all out. It will help you. It might never stop hurting but it will decrease over time." Alice finished her speech.

_Time_.

"Alice, it hurts all the time. I try to – try to- block it out and put it away but that makes it hurt worse. I don't want to be a burden on you, any of you. And –"I sobbed while talking but then I finally broke down. Alice held me. It didn't feel right. That made me cry even more.

When my crying quieted down, Alice continued talking.

"Bella, Rosalie feels bad too. She hates Edward for what he did. She can't stand to see you this fragile and hurt. Emmett wants to help too but he doesn't know how to. Everyone wants to help. So, whenever you need comforting, go to the person you feel the most comfortable with."

"Thanks Alice but don't you have a party to go back down to?"

"Yeah, I do." Alice didn't look too happy. "By the way, you look gorgeous. When the family saw you they stopped dead In their tracks." She winked. I blushed.

Alice got up and went downstairs. I laid down in the center of her bed and curled into a fetal position in the attire I was wearing.

I cried myself to sleep.

**JPOV**

I noticed everyone was at the party but Bella. I ran up to mine and Alice's bedroom window, I scaled up the house and saw Bella sleeping on our bed in fetal position. She was facing towards the window and I could see her tear stained cheeks.

She felt content – for now.

I decided to sit on the leather couch near the window. I felt waves of gratitude and worry coming from Alice.

How could Edward do this? I can't stop asking myself that. It was wrong; it was my fault. If I had enough self control back then: he would have been here, she would have been happy, and everything would have been normal. Nevertheless, that's not what happened. Too many "what ifs".

I was just daydreaming and musing when a severe change of emotions reached me.

Bella.

I looked over and she was crying again. I could feel her rejection, despair, desperation, fear, and then her shock.

"How could you? How?! Come back!" She yelled, crying harder. I felt more pain. It won't even leave her alone when she sleeps.

I walked over and touched her. She shot up in anticipation. When she realized it was I, she was disappointed and heartbroken. She thought it was Edward and it hurt me.

She started to cry harder.

"Bella, please. Tell me, what is wrong…" I pleaded. She looked up at me through tear-filled eyes.

"Jasper…I am scared."

"Why are you scared?" I asked. She looked at me again and there was so much pain in her eyes, it was worse than what she was feeling.

"I don't know. I'm just so sick of this! I want to be back to normal but I can't be. He hurt me and I don't think I'll ever be able to be the same." She confessed and that seemed to ease her a bit. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for? Stop apologizing."

"I'm telling you my problems and you could probably care less. Go to the party. Have fun."

Was Bella losing her mind?

"Bella, you can always come to me – anyone in this family – and we will do the best we can to help you. It is no trouble at all. You are family, remember."

"Thanks." She smiled a small smile.

"By the way, you look stunning. I think you look better than Rosalie, don't tell her that though." Bella's grin became wider at my comment.

The door slammed open and Rosalie stood there. Not looking too happy.

"Jasper, thanks." Rose said sarcastically.

"No problem." She glared. "Why are you mad at me? It's not like Emmett said it…"

"I hope he didn't…Bella you do look great." Rose's glare softened.

"Thanks." Bella mumbled.

Rosalie left and Bella's emotions turned curious.

**A/N: So…what do you think??? I hope this chapter cleared some thing up. :D**

**Review please!! I also want to thank everyone who reviewed so far. :D **

**Remember: Reviews make me write faster, alerts don't… ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I only own the plotline… :\**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

Knowing that Rosalie even accepted me was comforting. I knew I can go to anyone of the family members and they'll do the best they can do to help me.

I was so comfortable just laying there, next to Jasper. I know it wasn't right but it was as if I molded into him. I think he has the body shape as Edward. *wince* It doesn't mean anything. Right?

Why can't the pain subdue? I keep asking the same question but I never get the answer. Maybe the more I ask the greater chance of I have of getting an answer. Maybe, the pain is so severe but when Edward comes back I'll feel nothing. Possible? Yes.

"Jazz…why?"

"I'm sorry, I don't have an answer." He said. "Oh and Bella, let out your emotions. I want to feel _everything_ you are feeling. Stop holding back. It will come back and destroy you. Please I want to feel it."

"No, I can't. Why should you hurt?"

"You are hurting, if you can take it, I can take it." He half smiled a sad smile. I broke into tears.

"I'm scared! I can't say it enough! I feel torn. I feel like – like – he took a part of me with him and destroyed it. It sounds strange but that's the way I can describe it." I cried into Jasper's silk shirt, leaving wet spots. I hope he won't mind. He rubbed my back soothingly.

"Good, let it out." He comforted. I felt a strong wave of lethargy was over me. That made me too sleepy to be angry. I passed out in a second.

**JPOV**

Bella went limb in my arms. She doesn't deserve this!

Edward is a jackass.

It is as simple as that.

I put Bella down on the bed. She looked peaceful and carefree – the way it should be.

I started singing. Alice and her constant song playing. I swear, she always picks the songs that get stuck in your head for days.

_Let down your guard  
And show me your colors  
Don't fight it anymore  
Show me you're with me  
Open your arms  
I'm not like the others  
So don't fight it anymore no  
What will it take for me to make you see?  
I'm not your enemy  
_

Bella woke up.

**APOV**

I was getting a vase for the flowers I got.

I was struck with a vision.

_Bella and Jasper are looking at a photo album and laughing. Their laughing was so carefree and fitting that it hurt. _

"_I liked the South. When will we go there again?" Bella asked. Jasper looked at her with so much love it burned. He never looked at Alice that way. _

"_Soon. I promise." Bella's face lit up with utter joy and love. "However, I would love to show you other parts of the world that I know you will love as well."_

_Bella smiled such a big smile that it made up for all the pain in the past. _

It was that vision again. The same vision that I have to make sure happens. Jasper and Bella both deserve what I saw in the vision.

I had this vision a few days ago and I know Jasper noticed but I can't tell him yet. It will change the future. I hope it all plays out well.

I have noticed that "Not Your Enemy" is helping Bella get the message that she should trust Jasper. Actually, I hear him singing the song right now.

**BPOV**

I woke up to the most beautiful voice singing – a voice that every singer would kill for – and the words. I've heard countless times before.

_Let down your guard  
And show me your colors  
Don't fight it anymore  
Show me you're with me  
Open your arms  
I'm not like the others  
So don't fight it anymore no  
What will it take for me to make you see?  
I'm not your enemy  
_

I looked up and noticed it was Jasper singing! Why is this song always associated with him?

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Jasper asked with concern.

"Like you don't know." I replied. He cracked a smile.

"Glad to see you have your sense of humor back." I slightly smiled with relief.

"Yeah. Thank you. I needed to let it all out and to sleep. Even though I am a bit angry with the forced lethargy." I joked. Jasper smiled to that.

"Well I am sorry and I am glad you feel better. Bella, don't let _him_ destroy you. You're too special." I blushed to that.

"Aww man! You made her blush! I wanted to do that before you! No fair!" Emmett wailed. Jasper and I started laughing. I was laughing! That was fast…too good to be true.

"You know, Rose slapped him."

"Aww, poor Emmett." I laughed.

"Glad to see you laughing."

"Yeah, it feels good. But I do doubt that it will last. Thanks again." I said. "Thanks Emmett!"

Emmett walked in. "Ahh, no problem lil' sis! I miss your laugh and blushing." Emmett winked. I had to smile. How could you not smile when you are around Emmett?

"As long as we keep your mind off _someone_, I believe you will be fine." Emmett said.

A/N: I know, I know. That took FOREVER! The homework really is killing me! So I will update as much as I possibly can. I needed some Emmett in this chapter. Bella needs to start smiling. Eh?

Anyways..Review :D Those make me smile and write more! xD


End file.
